


Frail Bones and Tough Tones

by Hahnzy



Series: Vampire The Masquerade [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Ancillae, F/M, Kindred, Neonate, f/m - Freeform, minor blood, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hahnzy/pseuds/Hahnzy
Summary: The love story between a Seven foot tall Gangrel, and a Five Foot Tall Ravnos. A personal Fanfic that will take time to develop.
Series: Vampire The Masquerade [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136417





	Frail Bones and Tough Tones

# Frail bones and Tough Tones

### The Coming of Two

The forest is calm on the winter night, a tent sits across from a large river, the calm wind blowing in the trees. Sounds of birds chirping, woodpeckers tapping away and minor buzzing of insects. Large pines surround the encampment, standing tall like elders watching their heritage evolve with time. The encampment contains multiple tents each with a bench and baskets on the outside. A large bonfire sits in the center of the area, burning bright with the scent of pine tree sap. Bright light sheds its warmth across the land, casting shadows across the land. Wolves are seen walking and prancing around the snowy banks.

Cesia, a short build, her dark native skin complimented by the deerskin clothing, painted with spiritual and physical paints. Her eyes shine with a red glow, their iris's mixed with a bit of green from her human years. As a relatively small build she is one of the shortest people of her tribe. Usually seen with paint on her body, she is currently at the central tent, placing new furs and leathers on top of the dome, a light dusting of snow is brushed off of her tent as she is replacing them. The colors of the tent is neutral as to give a camouflaged appearance to the snow the surrounds the area.   
  
The sound of hooves of a horse is heard approaching the encampment, one lone rider and his mount. A black horse stands tall, and a male rider is mounted on top. His outfit is of a winter riding gear. A large leather jacket and black cargo like pants. His boots are stained red with fresh blood, and the carcass of a wolf lays slain on the back of the horse. Wearing a bandana and a large cowboy hat, his mood is that of a cold hunter. A rifle is seen in a holster among the saddle and a revolver on his hip. When he approaches, a few clansmen grab the reigns of the horse and tie it up as the man dismounts. Casually walking up to Cesia he calls out.  
  
"Cesia, I heard that you are the one to talk about product that you sell." His voice is gravelly, and slightly muffled from the bandana. He continues to approach.  
  
Ceisa turns around, her face stagnate as his presence was known. "You would be correct, it's has been too long since we last talked, there is no need to act as if we don't already know each other my love." She happily jogs up to him, extending her arms to him and giving his rather large form a hug. His height dwarves her, as she only comes up to just above his waist line.  
  
"I have missed you." He looks down at her, and she looks up. Lifting her up he gives her a kiss, and she wraps her arms around his neck for support.  
  
Pulling away he looks her in the eye. "Are you ready for tonight or should we skip supper and head for dessert?"  
  
She nods, and says in a hushed tone, her baby fangs popping out slightly. "Dessert sounds good."  
  
  
  


* * *

### Dessert  
  
  


Cesia leads the man in to the tent. On the walls many pots pans and ritual items hang from hooks. She leads him to a side area, cleared of the clutter, and a sleeping area is set up. The man follows her. His large form is having a hard time in the rather short tent.  
  
"So, Cesia, Shall we begin or shall you warm me up first?" His tone is stern and vocally.  
  
"Master, I only want the best." Her hand begins to reach down, she kneels down as she begins the process of unbuttoning his pant, each button pops and she looks up, a smile creeps onto her face in anticipation. She pulls down his pants, slowly and methodically. Still making eye contact until his length is fully revealed. Stroking and stretching it, the long length is already long, flaccid, but as she begins to stroke it begins to grow. She smiles while looking at it, once it becomes stiff she looks up at the man.   
  
"Master may I clean you?" She looks up at him.  
  
"Yes Darling, Clean my cock. Slow and steady." He smiles his fangs barely poking out as he smiles.  
  
Cesia, being granted permission begins to lick his length. Moving her hands up and down the shaft while using her tongue to lick and lather the tip with her saliva. Kissing and moving her tongue in a persuasive manner. Humming while she makes her way up and down the shaft cleaning every bit of it until the whole shaft is damp with her spit. She looks up at her master, then places her lips on the tip, and shoving her head down, engulfing half of his length before bobbing up and down, repeating the process for a few minutes, shaking her ass slowly while moving. The man places one hand on the back of her head a begins to guide her, taking control. His large hand can wrap around the skull without trouble. He holds her head still, and begins to thrust into her mouth. Reaching far back and touching the beginning of her throat. Minor Distention can be seen on her throat.  
  
"Damn, you are so intoxicating." He says at the thought of her bobbing up and down his shaft.  
  
"Mhmm." Tears begin to form at her eyes as he begins to pound the back of her throat.  
  
After a few minutes of pushing into her, he lets her come up for air. "Ah~" Cesia, thoroughly warmed up, looks at the man. "Shall I get ready for you?"  
  
Without saying another word, the man pulls her deerskin dress off of her, pulling it up and over her head. Her flat chest painted with blue paint is now bare to the world. Each nipple is pierced with a bar, giving the gesture that she is not unfamiliar to the thought of sexual pleasure of non-genitalia. The man looks down and gives her a kiss, the flavor of his cock still present on her. She gives back, attempting to use tongue but is immediately denied as she slaps her across the face.   
  
"Did I say you could do that?" He looks disappointed.  
  
"No, Master I am sorry." She rubs her face looking at him as the beginning of tear start to form in her eyes.  
  
"Now as punishment, you must kneel here while i tie you up." He says as he reached behind him and grabs the multiple stacks of rope prepared from Cesia earlier. He begins to tie and isolate her breasts from the rest of her chest. The rope binds and pulls her arms into a position behind her, bent at the arm and overlapping as if she was being arrested. He takes a second set of rope and binds each leg to restrict them from moving, and permanently into the kneeling position. With the next set of rope he ties her legs to her arms, pulling it taught to a point where her lower regions are pushed prominently out and ready for his use.  
  
"Darling, does that hurt?" He asks.  
  
"No, Master it feels fine to me." Fully restricted, her pleasure begins to increase slowly, waiting for his touch.  
  
"Good darling, I hope you are ready for tonight." He reaches down and begins to softly pet and prod at her mound.  
  
A soft moan escapes Cesia's bound mouth. The saliva dripping down her chest, making its way down to his fingers, a constant stream of fluid begins to pool at her soft bush.   
  
The man begins to push one, two, three fingers into Cesia's canal. Pushing and pulling at the walls, invoking her love liquid to begin secreting. Cesia's mind goes blank at his touch and her body become stiff. His coldness becomes warm as the blood rushes from being roused.  
  


* * *

  
  
  


### The Beginning

Cesia's body is now left to her masters bidding. Bound like a caught animal she squeals and wretches against his fluid motion of fingering and feathering her pussy. The pace begins to quicken and slow, at a randomized pace he beings the edge to poor woman into submission. He pulls his fingers out of her as she reaches her first orgasm, but denying any pleasure to be gained from it. He waits a minute or two before placing his mouth onto her mound, teasing and suckling on her clit, this time he lets her cum, violently squirting and spraying her warm liquid from inside of her, he drinks and consumes all of it before continuing his motion of fingering her.


End file.
